


It Runs in the Family

by Quinis



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Post-Chuck, Season 3 White Collar, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter left baseball and became an FBI agent, his family had been worried and happy all in one. His father might have been in construction but his uncle, grandfather and even his cousin Kieran Ryker were all government agents.</p><p>It kind of ran in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So, if you didn't already know, KeJae and I talk. We also have plans. This is one of them. KeJae came up with the concept behind this story (based off a combination of concepts from stories we've written) but, we're both going to write a story each to that concept and post them around the same time. Mine's over a chapter long... but oh well.
> 
> The concept is a mix, as KeJae described it. And is as follows: _a story where Peter turns out to be Neal's bio dad… but then he learns about Bryce? Maybe Neal is secretly NSA so Peter learns that he has not only one son, but two, and that they are both legendary agents with one ironically playing his CI? _(My story messes with the order of this a bit).__

 

**It Runs in the Family - Chapter 1**

* * *

Peter didn't know until it was all over.

He was a dad.

They had just been messing around but somehow, she had ended up pregnant. She had ended up pregnant and died in childbirth.

Peter didn't even know if the child was a girl or a boy. It had been given up for adoption.

Peter had to put the incident behind him.

* * *

When Peter left baseball and became an FBI agent, his family had been worried and happy all in one. His father might have been in construction but his uncle, grandfather and even his cousin Kieran Ryker were all government agents.

It kind of ran in the family.

* * *

 _Chris Gates, Interpol._ Neal wondered a few times if he could have gotten away  _Danny Brooks, NSA_ when he introduced himself to Melissa Matthews, FBI agent from DC Art crimes _._ But the NSA had nothing to do with the stolen Nazi art. At least, according to the agencies that were not NSA.

"How is this asset protection?" he sighed to Mozzie as he looked over the treasure. He was getting tired of all the lying and cons. If they just turned the treasure in, then he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Patience young padawan," Mozzie responded.

Neal shot him a glare, blue eyes narrowing.

"Wrong 'padawan'."

"Right," Mozzie said with a nod before launching back into his explanation, "it's not like we can just hand it over. Especially since the more we look into returning the art, the more stones we turn and the greater risk that someone will put the pieces together. There's a whole process we need to go through in order to return it and until then, you and I are tasked with protecting it from thieves."

"Even if we get mistaken for thieves?" Neal responded.

Mozzie's manner turned gloomy as he realised what was really bugging Neal.

"Is this because no one believes that you didn't steal the treasure? And because the Suit is looking so hard, in order to prove you guilty?"

Neal looked ashamed and Mozzie didn't like it. He had met too many NSA agents 'married' to the job; agents who forgot why they were there and how to protect people.

"Don't be sorry about that. I know you're not guilty." Neal glared at him again. "Yeah, yeah, I know. This is partly my fault. I pulled you into this."

"No offence, Moz but I would have liked maybe one other person on my side," Neal sighed.

"Look, I'm really close to finding one of the lost owners of the Degas. Hopefully that will speed up the process. Just a little longer, Neal."

Neal sighed, completely unaware of another conversation taking place across town which also concerned the stolen art.

* * *

His name was John Casey and he worked at the Buy More in Burbank but was on holiday in New York. That's what he would have said if anyone asked. But, most people stayed away from the ex-military man turned spy who certainly looked the part. His eyes squinted and he scowled as he looked over the airport and dialled his phone.

"All right, General, I'm in New York like you asked. What have you got for me?"

"Turn to your left," the General instructed and Casey turned to see the person herself, flanked by agents on both sides as he walked up to him.

Casey ended the call and wondered just what the General had going on in New York that allowed her to personally make an appearance.

She handed him a file.

"Asset protection," she informed him. "You've heard about the Alder arrest, correct? One of our agents managed to acquire the very thing which caused him to surface. We're only partway through identifying everything which is a challenge considering the NSA's main art expert is currently tethered to a 2-mile radius as part of his cover."

Casey was slightly confused at the 'identifying' part and why they needed an art expert but he opened the file and quickly skimmed it.

A Nazi U-Boat containing looted and lost art? And the art was currently stored in New York?

"General, this has the potential to be an  _explosive situation_  and not in the way I'm used to handling," he pointed out. "What do you need me here for?"

"We're about to start moving the art, painting a huge target on our men and the location. You're there to make sure it doesn't become an explosive situation, in any way."

Casey nodded although he still found it odd that he had been pulled away from the Buy More for this when he could think of a number of others who could take his place. Then he flipped to the section on the other agents and realised why he had been chosen.

"You're sending me under with  _Brooks_?" The kid was going to kill him. It didn't matter that Larkin had survived the shot Casey had taken at him, it only mattered that he had shot Brooks' twin brother.

"Brooks has no choice in the matter. His cover is creating most of the mess and there aren't many places where we can send someone who looks like a dead CIA agent."

Casey made a face. He remembered when the CIA and NSA learnt they had unknowingly hired twins as agents. Even Larkin and Brooks had been shocked to stand face-to-face.

Bryce had been adopted into the Larkin family and Danny had been adopted into the Bennett family as Neal but became Danny of the Brooks family through cooperation with WITSEC.

The twins had been cautious around each other at first but, they had bonded and Casey suspected they  _almost_  trusted each other with their lives.

* * *

Casey knocked on the door of the residence of Neal Caffrey and let himself be guided to Neal's apartment by a lovely older woman who had figured out that he wasn't an ordinary citizen in one glance.

Casey then knocked on the door of the apartment and was met with a short bald man in glasses.

"The Suit send you?" the man demanded to know in an accusing tone.

"The General sent me," Casey growled, hand going to his gun. The bespectacled man frowned at him.

"You've got the wrong place, buddy. This is Suit central."

"Uh-huh. Look, I need to speak to Brooks."

"Who? No one of that name here."

Casey sneered and growled as he racked his brain for Brooks' cover surname.

"Let me see Caffrey."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that name from your mouth," Neal commented.

The short man jumped as Neal pulled the door open and revealed the apartment in all its windowed glory. Casey was impressed. All those windows and yet, because of the building outside, it would be difficult to snipe someone in here. In addition, the best angle for a snipe shot had a street, not a building, in that direction making it too low to shoot here.

"Nice place," Casey commented as he walked in.

"You… actually mean that? Okay. Thanks?" Neal was confused. "What are you doing here, John?"

"You actually know this guy?" the glasses man questioned.

"John Casey, NSA-"

"Ex-NSA, I work in the private sector now," Casey corrected. Neal raised his eyebrows but continued;

"This is Mozzie. I really can't tell you much more than that."

"John," Mozzie greeted him.

Casey growled.

"You know, the best way for me to tell you and Larkin apart is how you call me. At least Larkin calls me Casey."

Neal shrugged and motioned towards a laptop. One password later and Casey was getting his first look at the stolen Nazi treasure.

* * *

Peter's smile vanished as Sara walked into the White Collar office with a strong stride and serious frown. There was only one person who could make her turn up here with a frown like that.

"What has Neal done now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sara responded cautiously. She looked back out at the bullpen as if she expected Neal to suddenly appear.

"You don't know?" Peter questioned. Sara wasn't the time to dance around issues. Especially when they concerned Neal. "What do you suspect then?"

"It's probably nothing," she started with, "but Neal's got a visitor."

Peter raised his eyebrows and nodded for her to go on.

"He's bulky and short tempered, not the kind of person I would expect Neal to be friends with at all. I think Neal might be involved in something big."

"Do you think it involves the treasure?" Peter asked.

Sara shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's very suspicious. And Peter, he carries a gun."

"That does sound out-of-character for Neal. Perhaps I should check this guy out?"

Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. His name is John Casey, although I don't know whether it's his real name or not."

* * *

"Hi Neal, who's your friend?"

Neal frowned at the suspicious tone to Peter's voice. He probably should have expected something like this, after Sara barged her way into his apartment the day before. She had been looking into why he hadn't been inviting her back to June's. Neal wondered if their relationship would last if she went running to Peter every time he did something.

"Hi Peter, his name's John Casey and he's just visiting while holidaying in New York. You know how it is, you know someone with the best views in the city so you crash at their place for a few days."

"I can't say I do," Peter responded, eyeing Casey up and down. He could see what had worried Sara. The man reminded Peter of the marshals. He had bulk and stood to attention like a solider. The expression on his face was also similar to the disapproving ones the marshals would send Peter's way.

"I'm not in the mood to explain myself to the FBI," Casey said, "and why should I? I haven't done anything wrong."

"No, you haven't. However, Neal did. That's why he wears that anklet around his ankle and why I like to get to know his friends," Peter responded.

Casey gave a grunt.

"And what did you find?" he asked.

"You were arrested for murder," Peter said, eyes narrowing.

"And exonerated," Casey responded.

Neal watched them exchange words with a frown. Not only where they ignoring him but Casey was purposely trying to rile Peter up.

Or he was just that bad with people, especially FBI people.

* * *

The General frowned. She had cancelled all her meetings for the day in order to undertake the favour John Casey had called in.

_Find out whatever she could about Peter Burke._

She had a feeling that the two didn't like each other. From what they knew, Burke was a very straight-laced kind of agent. An upstanding citizen who would not at all appreciate the way Casey worked.

Perhaps that's what bugged Casey about the man.

She pulled out all the files they had gathered when Peter and Neal first met and a few other samples taken from the hospital and the FBI.

She looked into his family and had people confirm his relationship to them via DNA testing.

Since the Brooks-Larkin debacle, the CIA and NSA cooperated in sharing agent information where possible. They also engaged in DNA testing to see if people were related to other agents in the field. The people who did the testing were not told whose DNA they had, only the person who oversees the test would know.

In this case, that was General Beckman. She hadn't expected the people conducting the test to pull her aside.

* * *

Bryce Larkin's phone went off. He grabbed the handle of the suitcase he had been ordered to pick up and answered it.

"Is this important because-"

"Larkin. Shut up and listen." Bryce did just that, surprised to hear the General's voice. "We found him."

"Him? Which him?"

"The one favour you asked of us when you joined."

Bryce froze. His heart stopped and he felt faint. This was not what he expected. Ever.

"I thought you said-"

"That 'the files are impractical as your father's name isn't mentioned on any of them.' Correct. I will admit, this was dumb luck. One of our random DNA tests located him."

Bryce could hardly breathe. They had found his father!

"Have you told Danny yet?"

"No. It was Agent Brooks' case which brought us this sample. He's already close to him, but doesn't know that this man is your father."

"What's… what's his name?"

"Peter Burke. Head to the nearest Drop Zone, I've left information for you."

* * *

Mozzie walked into the room in a slight panic.

"Keller knows about the treasure!"

That was all he needed to say in order to have the undivided attention of Neal and Casey.

"What?" Neal questioned in a serious tone.

"He cornered me while I was checking out some new outfits and… maybe dreaming of my island retreat-"

"-right, the NSA brought you out of retirement for this mission," Casey recalled.

"And it has been a well worth it mission, for all I miss my island," Mozzie commented, "but, to continue, Keller questioned me about the treasure. He's certain we have it."

"He's not wrong," Neal reminded them with a shrug. "So, what do we do? Play dumb until he goes away or address this now?"

"Both," Casey answered. Neal raised an eyebrow but his head gave a slight inclining nod. Casey went on, "you play dumb. It's time I do what I was hired to do."

"Time to get some action," Mozzie smirked.

Neal sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't think it would be that easy. He had been trying to nail Keller for years and the other man always managed to slip away somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I thought I could finish this in two chapters... but I couldn't. I can finish the main story, that's for sure but I'm going to do another chapter with just some family bonding and stuff in it. If you feel there are any loose ends or any questions you want answered, put them in your comments and I might answer them in the next chapter.

 

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bryce wondered whether this was a good idea. He should go in with a plan. He should tell at least inform Danny that he had a lead on their father.

He did neither. Instead, he found himself standing at the Burke's front door and trying to gather up the courage to knock. He knew that they knew Neal but he figured it wouldn't be too hard to pass himself off as Neal's twin. It was the truth and he also knew Neal was busy with a case.

A dog growling and giving a single low bark caused him to jump into action. That was not a good sound! Bryce recalled the van he saw parked a few places away and bolted around the side of the Burke's townhouse.

If he was wrong, he would apologise. If he was right, then Mrs. Burke was probably in trouble.

"Ow! He bit me! Stupid mutt!"

That was not the voice of anyone included in the Burke's files. Bryce used his foot to bash the back door down.

Mrs. Burke was being held in the grip of a muscleman. A hand was clamped around her mouth while a gun was pressed to her head.

The dog, Satchmo, was lying on the ground.

"Caffrey?" the man sounded surprised that he was there. Good. Bryce could use that. He rushed forward and pulled the gun away from Mrs. Burke's head before twisting the man's wrist and making him drop it. He twisted the arm back around, ignoring the man's protests as he aimed a kick at his shins.

Mrs. Burke saw her chance and kicked the man, breaking free as Bryce kicked him to the ground.

"Neal!"

"Not Neal!" Bryce countered as he held the man's arm back and his head down. "Got any handcuffs?"

Mrs. Burke nodded and dashed away, returning with a pair of her husband's silver handcuffs which Bryce used to restrain the would-be kidnapper.

* * *

Neal waited for Kramer and Peter to finish talking. They had just managed to switch out the Degas. Mozzie and Casey's plan had been to sell one of the paintings as 'Keller Bait'. They had the misfortune of picking one on the list the FBI had.

All had gone well with the switch and Neal was waiting to be told he could go home. The painting was out there as more evidence of the treasure's existence and probably hadn't been out there long enough to attract Keller into their trap. A wasted effort. The General was not going to be impressed.

The phone at Jones' desk went off at the same time as Peter's mobile. Peter excused himself to answer it while Jones shot Neal an odd look.

"Sure, we'll be there."

"Hon? What? Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Agent Burke! Someone's called in an attack at your house!"

"I know. That was El. Let's go," Peter said, grabbing his coat and herding Neal, Diana and Jones out the door. He didn't even spare Kramer a second glance as he rushed off to see his wife.

* * *

They found El sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a hot chocolate in her hands. She smiled bravely at them although her hands trembled with shock.

"Where's-" Jones started only to be interrupted.

"In here."

Neal's mouth dropped open as Bryce walked in, gun in hand. Bryce flinched as he found a number of FBI weapons pointed at his person. He held up his hands and nudged his head towards the door.

"He's in there."

Diana walked through to check while El scolded Peter and informed him that 'Bryce' had saved her.

"What are you doing here?" Neal questioned. He hadn't heard that more backup was being sent.

"I was checking out your current arrangements," Bryce said. It was a lie.

Neal had been here long enough to know that Bryce wouldn't be doing a check now, if ever. His eyes narrowed.

"Try again," he said.

"When the FBI squad leaves," Bryce sighed. Another moment passed between the brothers before they quickly embraced.

"Thanks for saving El," Neal said.

"Hey, she got a few good shots in," Bryce said with a smile at Mrs. Burke. She nodded her gratitude.

"So, Neal, why didn't you tell us about your brother?" Diana asked straightforwardly.

Neal shrugged.

"We didn't actually meet until we were adults," he explained, "since our birth mother gave us away."

"I was adopted by the Larkins and Da-Neal," Bryce quickly corrected himself when his brother glared at him. "Was adopted by another family. I knew I was adopted, Neal didn't."

"You didn't?" Diana turned to Neal.

"Nope. There were circumstances keeping me from finding out," Neal responded.

"So… Bryce. What brings you to New York?" Peter asked as Jones led the would-be kidnapper outside.

"I'm looking for my birth father," Bryce answered. "I finally got a lead a few days ago."

Neal turned to Bryce. He knew his brother wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true, it was something neither of them brought into their covers.

"You found him?" Neal asked. Bryce nodded. "Really?" Another nod.

"Congratulations," El said whole-heartedly.

"And you just happened to be in this area when El was attacked?" Peter questioned in his suspicious voice.

"He lives in this area," Bryce responded automatically. Then he wondered if that was too much information as Neal thoughtfully turned to Peter before frowning.

Bryce didn't think Neal would be opposed to the idea of Peter being their father, he had seemed hopeful for a moment before discarding the idea for whatever reason.

* * *

Jones and Diana took the would-be-kidnapper into custody, leaving Bryce, Peter, El and Neal. Bryce excused himself for a few moments.

"So, your brother," Peter said cautiously, "what's he do?"

"I think he was an accountant," Neal mused, trying to recall if Bryce gained another cover job after 'dying'. "I'm not sure what he's doing now."

"An accountant?" El questioned with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Why does that matter?" Neal asked her. He thought Peter would be the one to be happy about that.

"While Peter would be perfectly capable of looking over the ledgers for Burke events, its close enough to being a conflict of interest that neither of us are comfortable enough doing it. I would like an accountant close to my husband's level."

"Not doing it for free," Bryce said as he walked back in with a file in his hands. When everyone stared at him, he added, "I assume you're talking about me."

"Just about what you're doing for a living," Neal said while Peter looked slightly embarrassed about the fact and El asked Bryce if he would consider working at Burke events if he was between jobs.

"I do already have a job," Bryce informed her, "I work for the CIA."

Neal's mouth dropped open but he had the biggest reaction to that news. Although, his reaction was not to the news itself but that Bryce stated it.

El seemed disappointed that he already had a job. Peter made an interested noise but didn't react much beyond that. Neal wondered if they didn't believe him.

"Thought that was supposed to be a secret?" he questioned.

"Not from family," Bryce responded, "even though most agents think that keeping it a secret from family is the smart thing to do and the CIA does encourage that view." Neal shared a look with Peter and El. Bryce smirked and handed Peter the file he had carried. "Peter Burke, did you happen to know that your childhood sweetheart had a child?"

Peter nodded and explained his side of the story, "but why is that important?"

"Because she had twins." Bryce motioned to himself and Neal.

Peter was their father? Neal's heart soared. Peter was just the kind of person he always hoped his father would be. In addition, El was a wonderful step-mother as she already cared for him more than he thought she should.

Then the reality of the situation came crashing down. Peter was Neal's father. Bryce would be fine because he was an agent but Neal? Peter believed Neal was a criminal. He had interrogated Neal about the missing treasure and didn't believe him when he said he hadn't taken it.

Even though it was a white lie as Mozzie had 'acquired' the treasure.

But Neal didn't always colour in-between the lines of the law. He wouldn't be able to do his job if he did.

This information had the potential to endanger his entire mission. Diana, Jones, Keller and even Kramer could use this information against them; even though he didn't believe Diana or Jones would.

He cursed and shocked eyes turned to him.

"Neal?" Bryce questioned. His eyes were curious and worried. No doubt he thought Neal would find this information to be a good thing.

Good thing, bad timing.

Peter looked worried and sad. He flipped through the file but his eyes would glance back at Neal every few moments. His gaze felt like it burned.

El's gaze was just as bad and she didn't have the file to distract her. She looked hurt and awed. Neal felt like this had been a slight betrayal of the friendship they had. Even though he hadn't known. Just his presence was a sign that Peter had something with another woman in the past which could have been special.

"Well, this must be shocking news to you guys," he said, plastering a wide grin to his face. "I'll leave you to get to know Bryce."

"What? But Neal-"

"No, no!" he interrupted. "Mozzie will get upset if I stay any later. He said something about sharing the laments of living in a capitalist society or something, I don't know. I do know he'll get upset if I leave him waiting any longer."

How was he supposed to deal with this?

* * *

Neal spent the night painting in the apartment and listening to Mozzie and Casey 'debate'. For two people with similar goals, they certainly had every different views of the world.

He didn't tell them why he was upset. When Casey prodded too hard, Neal brought up how the other agent had shot his brother. More than once. That stopped the questions and inquiry quickly.

Neal knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it at the office for long. He tried. He carried files meant for others as a quick escape when Peter tried to speak to him. However, there was only a number of times, 'I need to get this to Diana/Jones,' could work before Peter would catch on.

Neal didn't find out what Peter's response to his plan would be as around ten in the morning El's would-be-kidnapper, Leonard Grant, cracked and made a deal with the FBI. He offered up the name of the person who hired him and the details of the plan.

The name shouldn't have been a surprise;  _Matthew Keller._

Peter was angry. So much so that Diana and Jones suggested that he sit this one out while they head down to the location Grant gave them to arrest Keller.

Peter agreed. This left him with Neal after all and they still needed to talk.

"Neal, about yesterday-"

"I'm sure you and Bryce had a lot to talk about, after all, you're both agents."

"We have a lot to talk about too," Peter countered.

"I'm sure we do. But it doesn't matter, Peter, because I don't intend for this to affect our work."

Peter looked hurt and Neal ignored it; telling himself that it was just his imagination. Peter had Bryce, the agent son, to talk to now. He was certain they would get along.

* * *

Neal tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach as Keller was brought in. Alarm bells were going off in his head.

"I shouldn't really confess to everything so I'll keep it theoretical," Keller said to Peter. He had a smug little smile on his face and his tone was dripping with mockery. "Let's say I did attempt to kidnap your wife. What would I be after? Perhaps the score of a lifetime; a treasure."

"And who would pay this 'treasure'?" Jones questioned sceptically.

"You and you," Keller said, pointing at Jones and Peter. "And Neal of course."

"Neal?" Peter couldn't help repeating.

"Didn't you know? Caffrey has the treasure."

Jones and Peter shared a look. Behind the glass, Neal flinched. He assured himself that Keller couldn't prove it.

"My phone," Keller said with a smile, "has a video on it. A video of Neal sneaking in and switching out the scrap of painting you found with one he created." Neal's heart stopped. Keller had been following him? He should have realised. "Now, why would he do that? Unless, it was part of his painting and he used to fake the treasure's destruction."

"Dammit, Mozzie," Neal muttered under his breath. Of all the paintings Moz could have used, he had to use one which Peter would recognise. One which failed to burn. One Neal had to replace so that the age tests El had requested would come back with a date feasible for a piece of art on the Nazi submarine.

Neal shot Mozzie and Casey a distress text, right as Jones came out and ordered him to put his hands out. Silver coloured cuffs were snapped around them and Neal was silently led to the conference room.

* * *

"The Marshals are going to transport Keller back to prison," Peter announced, joining Jones and Neal in the conference room. Neal felt physically sick after Jones questioned and scolded him over the treasure.

_'Peter took a chance on you and you threw it back in his face!'_

_'What would you have done if Keller had gotten El yesterday?'_

_'Do you have the treasure, Caffrey? Better to confess now as a cooperating suspect, we do have enough to arrest you without it.'_

"Jones, outside."

Neal smiled at Peter as the agent sat down across from him.

"You didn't answer any of his questions, did you?" Neal nodded and mimed zipping his lips. "Cute. I called Bryce and he's on his way. Neal, do you want to come clean?"

"I didn't steal the treasure," Neal responded.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought just having my CIA uncle and cousin was bad enough. Now I find out I have a CIA son and an NSA son."

Neal blinked, the smile fading. Had Peter just said NSA?

"I know, Neal. The information was included in the file Bryce gave me." Neal cursed Bryce with an angry frown on his face. Peter ignored it. "Now the question is, do you have a plan? Are we going to be telling people or are you planning on returning to prison? Because I don't want to have to drive to the prison to visit my son."

"Stop using our biological relationship as some kind of bargaining chip," Neal responded. He was serious now that his cover was blown. "If the NSA ordered me to, I would return. Besides, I left the prison for missions and it's a very good place to disappear to between missions. No one ever thinks to look there."

Peter heaved a put-upon sigh.

"Good thing I called Bryce then, he'll craft a cover to keep you out of prison while you explain what exactly the NSA wants here."


	3. Extra Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has given this story Kudos and/or left a comment!

**Extra Part**

* * *

"Why is this happening at the FBI again?" Peter asked.

"Because Casey won't do anything to make himself look suspicious or stupid in front of the FBI," Neal responded.

"And why is Casey coming here in the first place?"

"Because I told him that I needed his input for a case," Neal explained, "but really, I just wanted him to meet you and Bryce. Or re-meet Bryce, I guess. They have some issues to work through."

Somehow, that didn't elevate Peter's fears about this going all wrong. Neal was way too happy about this. His con-smile was firmly in place and that worried him more than the mention of 'issues' between Bryce and Casey.

Peter didn't know his second son well enough to know if what Neal was planning would work. Bryce was serious and never used a conman façade unless he was working. According to Neal, Bryce's façade was the serious one.

"He's actually very faithful and likes games, just don't play against him in chess because he will destroy you," Neal had told Peter. "Where do you think I learnt to play? And it wasn't from Mozzie."

* * *

Casey arrived first and Neal guided him up to the conference room 'where all the fun presentation toys are'. Casey was not impressed and grumbled about how he had a real job to do and it wasn't helping out 'Caffrey' with his FBI handling.

"We handle Caffrey, not the other way around," Jones muttered, annoyed. It reminded Peter that he was the only one who knew about Neal's real affiliations.

He was also reminded of the non-disclosure agreement he had signed. It allowed him to spend time with them as his children and even tell the FBI about their relationship as long as he didn't reveal the twins real occupation. In return, the CIA and NSA would protect his job.

"Hey, anyone seen Neal?" Bryce called out, entering the office with a frown on his face.

"What's up?" Diana asked him.

"Don't ask, just direct me to Neal," Bryce said. He received a bunch of confused looks but one of the agents pointed up towards the conference room. They could hear Bryce enter the conference room and start scolding, "Neal! I've told you a hundred times, I know nothing about-" and then the door shut. What they didn't realise was that Bryce cut off the moment he closed the door and looked inside. "Is that Casey?"

"Larkin," Casey growled. "Heard you were in town."

"Casey. I didn't hear you were in town," Bryce responded. He glared at Neal, who shrugged.

"Hey, not my fault that wasn't in the files you were given."

"Besides, my presence is  _supposed_  to be a secret," Casey added with a sideways glance at Neal.

"If Bryce is going to be here a while, then you two need to make up before you both visit my apartment at the same time," Neal said. "Which is highly likely," he added when they gave him looks of disbelief, "since Casey and Moz have turned my apartment in open discussion night."

Casey and Bryce shared looks. Casey grunted and Bryce huffed.

"Make up?" Casey finally commented. "You're such a child, Brooks."

"It's Caffrey in the FBI office, Casey," Neal reminded him, "even when everyone in the room knows. No point getting careless now."

"Is this your way of telling me that Casey's here?" Bryce questioned with a puzzled frown. "Because, you know he's shot me; more than once."

"And yet, you are the one blemish on my record," Casey responded.

"There are other blemishes," Neal muttered and then sighed. "Get over it, you two. Casey, the General wants us to bring Bryce into the mission."

"No."

"I told you, I don't know anything about art!" Bryce said at the same time.

Neal silently cursed the General for assigning him this time. Mozzie was really the only helpful one, Casey and Bryce would just cause problems.

"You've still got to help Mozzie move the art now that it's been compromised."

"Okay, I really shouldn't be here," Peter said. He knew that Neal had the art as part of a CIA mission and had read the files on it but, the less he knew, the better. El had almost been kidnapped over this mission and he needed to act like he didn't know where the treasure was.

"We're not telling you where we're moving it," Neal said to him. "And you're here so we can pass this off as an FBI meeting thing."

Peter thought that Danny Brooks was a bossy guy. Intelligent and good at his job but also bossy. Peter thought about it a little more and was glad that his son wasn't the kind of bossy that blamed others when things went wrong but the kind that tried to negate as many issues or variables before missions/stings as he could.

"If you want them to work it out, maybe they could do it at the shooting range?" Peter suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Bryce agreed.

Casey gave a short growl.

"Think you're a better shot than me, Larkin?" Casey pulled out his piece and they all wondered how he managed to get it past security. "I doubt it."

Both agents left for the shooting range, Neal still trying to wrap his head around what had happened. He gave Peter a baffled look.

"I've been managing teams for a while and that's an old trick," Peter responded. "The other option was having them do a stake-out in the van overnight or something."

Neal imagined Casey and Bryce in a van, together.

"That might work," he mused, thinking about how Chuck and Casey had been in vans together. "Their skills do complement each other." Which was why Bryce had been put in his team. His brother would be the hacker they needed.

* * *

Bryce stood with Neal on the doorstep, looking around while they waited for someone to come to the door.

"I've never been through this way," he commented as he stepped inside. He had been forced to take the back door on his last visit.

El chuckled and Peter smirked while Neal groaned.

"I'm sensing a little sibling rivalry," El commented as the boys mentioned they had both brought food to share.

"Well, we are in the same line of work," Neal pointed out.

'I'm better,' Bryce mouthed at Peter.

"Thank you, boys," El said as she took the food into the kitchen. "I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"This was supposed to be a thank you party for Bryce though," Peter reminded them.

The boys shrugged while El giggled and reminded Peter that they had bought Bryce a cake to thank him.

"Cake?" Neal perked up.

"Thanks, Mrs. Burke."

"Call me El."

Bryce had thought that dinner at the Burkes would be nerve-racking or something. However, he found it wasn't. He was uncomfortable at the beginning but everyone else was so natural and including that he found himself relaxing. He told Peter and El about his time as Stanford and his 'BFF' Chuck, as Neal dubbed him.

Bryce threatened to throw cake in his face later, which alone said how comfortable he was at this gathering. He normally didn't say stuff like that to Neal.

Neal had been surprised but smiled and told Bryce he could try.

* * *

"This is probably strange for you," Bryce said to El later on. "I mean, I've just appeared out of nowhere and said I'm your husband's son."

"I'll admit, I haven't had much time to adjust," El responded with a smile. "However, Neal's been like a son for years and you saved my life the other day. As long as my husband doesn't spend all hours of the day and night chasing after you for three years, I think we'll get along."

Bryce raised an eyebrow and then smiled. Neal really put a lot of work into his cover, which was probably less of a cover than Neal would admit.

"Besides, do you like sport?" El asked.

"Huh? Of course. Who doesn't?" Even as he said it, he had a feeling he knew what the answer was.

"Neal."

Realisation dawned on his face as he recalled all the times Danny had side-stepped conversations about sport. Danny could do it, for a cover or something, but he didn't care about sport.

"You can watch the games with your father," El said, "while Neal and I do something else. Like discuss paintings."

Bryce crinkled his nose at the idea of discussing paintings but he liked the idea of watching sport with Peter.

* * *

"El, hon, tell Neal he can't rent an FBI van for an NSA sting!"

"Come on, Peter, it's a good idea. Saves me from having to get one from the CIA or something."

"The CIA is not lending you a van, Danny. We're not supposed to operate domestically, remember? As far as the CIA is concerned, I'm working with the NSA for this one and it has nothing to do with them."

"Come on, Bryce, the CIA operates domestically all the time. Let's talk about what happened to Roark Industries and Ted Roark."

"I wasn't around for that so I couldn't tell you."

"Boys, cake."

"Where'd you get this, El? Looks great!"

"Thanks for the cake, Elizabeth."

"Just 'El', dear."

"Okay, we'll stop for cake, hon. But Neal's still not borrowing a van."


	4. More Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Surprise? I'm going to blame cee and whomever posted about Zenwriter on Tumblr. They are to blame for this. cee wanted to see a little more in the 'It Runs in the Family' universe. I wanted to test Zenwriter and see what it's like. So far, so good by the way. So now this exists. Little extras for 'It Runs in the Family'. Also, I haven't bothered with editing.

 The White Collar office got used to Neal's twin popping in and out. To the agents, he was someone who once came to see how Neal was doing and saved El in the process. He now just hangs around. To Peter, he was one of his sons. To Neal, his annoying CIA brother. Both of these points were kept from most of the office.

They couldn't keep it from Hughes or Bancroft. Neal's and Bryce's boss, Beckman, ordered a meeting to at least put everyone on the same page.

Bryce walked into the meeting five minutes late with a singed shirt. Peter was about to ask what happened until Neal stopped him.

"We don't need to know right this moment," Neal whispered to him.

When Beckman barked for Agent Larkin to take a seat, Peter knew Neal was right. Bryce sheepishly slipped into the seat across from them. Hughes raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Bancroft crossed his arms and looked like a stern boss. However, it didn't work completely on Neal. Neal knew that Bancroft was hard but fair. He gave Neal a chance, more than most of the agents in the FBI.

Beckman wasn't in the room. She was video conferencing them from her office in DC. While waiting for Bryce, she had stated why they had gathered. Not one for long-winded speeches, she summed it up simply.

Neal was NSA, undercover for her in the FBI. He and another, remaining nameless, agent had been put in charge of protecting the treasure. She made the quick and simple argument that Neal had the knowledge needed to make sure each piece was correctly identified, verified as real and returned to rightful owners. It was a simple question. Wouldn't the FBI put Neal's skills to test for the same thing? Or could they prove another agent with the skills to do that?

Hughes and Bancroft knew that she was right and Hughes told her to get on with why they had really been called here.

"Neal and Bryce recently located their biological father. Peter Burke," Beckman said. This is around the point when Bryce walked in late and took his seat. "In light of these events, Agent Larkin has also been assigned to Agent Brooks' team."

Peter shot Neal a surprised look while Neal sighed.

"I already tried to have her change her mind on this," Neal said. Bryce nodded his understanding. Neither of them were happy with this decision.

Hughes and Bancroft got the story from Peter, how he had messed around as a teenager and hadn't found out about the child until it was too late to locate them. It was something he had regretted, believing he would never meet his child. He hadn't known at the time that there had been two boys born. He was overjoyed that his sons had managed to track him down and he wanted to spend time with them.

"I'm blessed to have gotten to know Neal through our work," Peter said, not an ounce of embrassment to be seen. Next to him, Neal looked down, a light reddness appearing on his face. "I wouldn't change that for anything. If there's any problems with us working together, I will fight hard to find another way so my family isn't separated."

"That won't be nessessary," Bancroft said with Hughes nodding his agreement. "We should probably invest in finding a fake anklet for Neal, rather than wasting government resources montioring an NSA agent. And Neal," Neal looked up as he was addressed. "Are you still being paid an NSA salary?" Neal nodded and Bacroft thought for a moment before glancing at Hughes and then back at Neal. Hughes was okay with Bancroft making decisions regarding Neal Caffrey and Neal wasn't against it either. "You can use that salary to pay your landlady and anything else you require as long as you don't overspend and make other agents question where the money is coming from. We will no longer be paying out the $700 to house you as a criminal."

"Back to paying taxes then, I guess," Neal sighed. Bryce stared at him.

"You haven't been paying your taxes?"

"It's a joke, Larkin," Neal laughed.

"Shut it, Brooks. It wasn't a good one. I know who you hang out with."

"The agents in my team pay taxes. Sometimes more than once."

Peter mused on that for a moment. "No wonder Mozzie is so against the government, if he's paying taxes for multiple identities."

"Mozzie?" Bryce questioned in shock. "How did you know?" He turned to Neal. "Did you tell him?"

Neal laughed, knowing that Peter figured it out. "Dad's smart. We have to get it from somewhere. Well, I do at least."

"Agents, keep the sibling rivalry outside this meeting," Hughes warned.

Neal and Bryce both shut their mouths. Neal at least was happy with this. He was secretly a free man again.

* * *

 

**Kramer**

Peter didn't call him so he had no idea what his mentor was doing here.

"Agent Kramer," he greeted the business-like man with a smile. Kramer seemed pleasant but it became obvious that he was here for another reason. As time passed, his interest in Neal was obvious. As the FBI hadn't recovered the treasure, Peter wondered if he was here to see if he could crack the case open.

* * *

**Kramer meets Bryce**

Bryce came in, wearing black slacks and a navy shirt. He looked nice but not really work-ready. He brought a coffee for Peter and placed another on Neal's desk.

"Caffrey, interesting fashion choices," Kramer commented. "And bringing coffee for senior agents, lovely." Kramer picked up the coffee from Neal's desk and took a sip. Bryce blinked and looked over at Peter. Had that just happened?

"That wasn't for you, Agent Kramer," Bryce said in a plesant tone. "I thought the FBI was meant to catch thieves, not be thieves."

"Boy, a cup of coffee is hardly a federal crime." Kramer was frowning now. "And if you think turning up to work in those clothes is acceptable, I think Burke needs to have a talk to you."

"Neal's a CI. Technically, he doesn't have to conform to any dress code. He does because he likes the fancy clothing, for some strange reason," Bryce said, putting his hands on his hips and challenging Agent Kramer. "Hi. I'm Bryce Larkin. Here's what you need to know; I'm Neal's twin and I have less patience for the FBI than Neal does."

Kramer turned to Peter. "I wasn't aware that Neal was a twin."

"Bryce only turned up recently. He was a local hero for a while there."

"'Was'?" Bryce repeated. Rather than sad about that, he was grinning.

Peter glanced at him before continuing, "he saved my wife when criminals looked ot hurt her instead. Of course, it wasn't long before he started turning up here. The novalty of Neal having a twin wore off quick."

Bryce shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner and stared at Kramer. "Apparently, I'm less fun than Neal. Sad. But true."

"You also tend to run into cases more often than Neal does," Peter pointed out. "I think everyone got a little tired when you brought us the third case. You know, the one about the fake IDs being distributed through oyster bars?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when Neal and I pulled you into one of those bars."

"That's because you and Neal were too busy talking about what you intended to try to hear my complaints."

Kramer looked baffled by the banter between these two. If Neal hadn't walked in that moment, he would have continued suspecting that this was some kind joke.

"Bryce, please tell me you haven't brought another case."

"Well, there is the case of the stolen coffee," Bryce said to Neal's confusion.

* * *

**Hang out**

Bryce slipped through the door and over to Neal's desk.

"So, Neal, weekend free?" he questioned.

Neal raised a suspicious eyebrow. Bryce refrained from commenting that he looked a lot like their father when he did that. He knew Neal would take it as a compliment.

"Why?"

"Chuck wants to hang out. He's flying in. Do you think, we could maybe hang at your place? I'd rather show Chuck the view from June's than the one I get from my hotel room."

"I guess?" Neal said hestiantly. This seemed too easy. It was nice that Chuck and Bryce were hanging out again. Bryce hadn't been the same since their falling out. But, now he was smiling more.

Saturday night, Neal turned up on Peter's doorstep. He was swaying a little and stumbled into the townhouse.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he slurred as Peter held out two arms to help him balance.

"Sure Neal. What happened?"

"Chuck can drink. Guy guzzles wine like water with no effect. Then he and Bryce, I think they may be hacking the pentagon. I want nothin' to do with that," Neal explained.

"Okay," Peter said slowly, helping Neal lay out on the couch. El came in with a blanket and covered him with it.

"Thanks El."

El glanced at Peter as Neal dozed off. "Do you think they're hacking the petagon?"

"With Bryce? Who knows? Probably," Peter said. He knew not to underestimate his sons. "I may have to meet this 'Chuck' while he's in town. Don't need another bad influence floating around our kids."


End file.
